Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou
'''Ojamajo Adventure: Naisho no Mahou '''was the last Ojamajo Doremi video game made. It was produced by Amada Printing and came out for the PC. After it's initial release it became well-sought and can be very expensive to buy. It will not run on English PCs without proper coding/Japanese installments. This is one of the only video games made for the series that was a visual novel, rather than a learning childrens game. It stars a new character who gets to know the Ojamajo and learns about being a Witch and friendship. By viewing certain events with characters their friendship values will be raised, and events occur due to the decisions made by the player. Story ''Majorhythm has come to the Human World to learn about the life there. While there she gets to know the Ojamajo and befriends them. '' Opening It starts by flashing slow still images of the main characters before proceeding to show the title. Then it shows Doremi standing outside until Aiko interupts. Then images of the Ojamajo in Kimono's are shown as fans spread behind them. A closeup of Majorythm appears, then revealed is Doremi, Hana-chan, Hazuki and Aiko. Then Majorythm is shown reading a book with Aiko while a jealous Hana-chan watches. Then it skips to Doremi bringing Majorythm to the Maho-dou much to a shocked Hazuki. The screen then changes to show Doremi standing while small colored circles spiral around her. Turning into gold hearts before flashing to reveal the witch formed Ojamajo inside of them. It also shows small random images like a japenese meal with big circles containing Doremi, Hana-chan and Pop in them and a confused Tamaki. Another skip takes place showing screenshots of the school inside. Then back to the Maho-dou where Doremi notices something that smells good. Revealing Majorythm to be baking while the Ojamajo in hamster form spy on her. The camera proceeds to move around in a erratic fashion outside, as if to stimulate flying around. Then has a group shot of the Ojamajo in their witch form with a puff of smoke showing a new screen of all of them flying. After switching to a dramatic shot of Onpu and a surprised Tamaki in the background it flips to reveal Onpu in a concert. Then in a single group image short slow flashes pan to each of them once more before switching the image to a plate of cookies and a confused Doremi. But when Pop appears to scold her the others do the same before everyone changes back into their uniforms. Showing a happy Doremi before showing Majorythm holding her witch outfit. Panels appear to show each Ojamajo casting magic as feathers float around the screen, then switches to Momoko and Majorythm flying during sunset and a random shot of Aiko staring confused at a milk carton. Then for the ending it shows the ojamajo's in witch form once more, rolling onto the screen in a quick moment and a shocked Pop. Which then pans to reveal Majorythm, Aiko, And Doremi around her. For the final shot, it shows the game cases image and the group shot of the ojamajo in witch form. Trivia *''Two color mistakes are present in the group shot of the girls riding their brooms: Hazuki's broom wasn't fully colored in, and Onpu's hat buttons are not colored. '' *''Besides two frames in the opening, Pop is shown in her pajamas during the game. Also note the orange-hue to her witch outfit. '' *''This is the only game with a 3D sequence in it. '' *''After its release, rumors claim that Majorythm was an early preview for the next season "Ojamajo Rainbow". However, this is only a well-known fan series made by Spanish fans. '' Screenshots '' Unsure group image.png|An unsure group Majorythm is a green witch.png|The green Majo! Dramatic.png|Dramatic Onpu concert.png|Onpu holds a concert! Onpu screenshot.png|A screenshot from the game. NaishoAdventureConfused.png tumblr_nqen85JCwc1qmblwwo5_1280.png tumblr_nqen85JCwc1qmblwwo4_1280.png HazukiMajorhythmShells.png Tumblr nqen85JCwc1qmblwwo7 1280.png TeacherMomoko.png tumblr_nqen85JCwc1qmblwwo8_1280.png tumblr_nqen85JCwc1qmblwwo10_1280.jpg MajorhythmInBed.png OjamajosComfortingPop.png '' External Links * Official Website on Toei Animation homepage Category:Video Games